On Glassy Water
by DamagedDreamer
Summary: Taken aboard a pirate ship to save the life of a little girl? Falling in love with captain sesshomaru? How much more diffuclt could kagome's life get? O wait here's how the inu group is here along with koga! Bring on the flames i'll make smores!
1. Chapter 1

AngelMaiden: Ok hi every one so this is my story! p.s. you can just call me angel

Sesshy: this is a stupid story why did you have to put me in it

(Beats inuyasha over head with rock)

Angel: because I wanted to (anima tears fall)

Kagome :( snort) so fake

Sesshy: please don't cry

Angel: on with the story!

(Everyone sweat drop and falls over anima style)

* * *

On Glassy Water

Chapter 1

By AngelMaiden

(A/n)

* * *

Hey this a story I put on another fanfic site expect I'm rewriting it to where its sesshys and kagome!

* * *

The sleeves fell past her neatly painted finger nails covering her hands like it was made to do. "Ok sango how do I look." She asked stepping from behind the screen. Sango's gasp made a worried look appear on her face. "Was that bad or good?" she asked almost frightened to know.

"Kagome, you look wonderful you will surely get a husband when the match maker sees you."

Kagome turned to her friend a blush spread across her face. "Do you really think so; I hope to make a wonderful impression on her."

"You'll do wonderful, besides if she can find me miroku then she can surely find someone as beautiful as you a husband."

"I just hope mine isn't a lecher." Kagome laughed as sango threw a pillow at her head.

"I take it back kagome you'll end up with some old man who lives under a bridge and the call me toad man."

Kagome giggled as sango chased her around the room. "Sango don't be that way, besides you'll make me rip my kimono and you know how much it cost!" Sango quit chasing her and flopped down onto the bed.

Kagome laughed at her again and then looked at the reflection in the mirror. "Maybe I should have gone with a different color but I think this kimono looked the best on me" she said as she smoothed out wrinkles.

The kimono was a deep black, with a silver dog stitched careful onto the side; a silver obi completed the kimono.

"Well I best be going if I'm going to get there before she closes." Kagome said as she finished pinning her hair up. "And remember sango don't do anything with miroku that I wouldn't!"

* * *

Kagome laughed as sango chased her out of the house and into the busily crowded street. A man on the street corner yelled to her that he was selling the best jewelry there was to have but she quickly waved him off and walked on to the dreaded matchmaker.

The door loomed in front of her a ying yang symbol expertly carved into it. She slowly raised her fist to knock on the thick thing but a little toad opened it instead. He squinted at her then asked in a shrill voice "Yes, what do you want you ugly little girl?"

She glared down at the man who so resembled a toad and said in her strongest voice "I have come to see the matchmaker." The toad man glared at her but opened the door more to allow her to enter.

"Hurry up girl, we haven't got all day the match maker is a very busy women." Kagome walked past trying to kick down the urge to knock him one square in the jaw. "Sit here and be quit the match maker will see you in a minute."

Kagome sat down and looked around the room; it seemed to be falling apart paint was begging to peel from the peach colored walls. Old books were thrown lazily around the room. Piles here and there about how to find the perfect guy, and how one should behave when in the company of a lover.

A stout women walked into the room and looked kagome over. "stand up girl at lets have a look." The women shook her head " Get out, your to Fat no guy wants a girl that looks like she has eaten more in a month than a cow."

Kagome looked at the women then ran out of the building tears streaming down her face. Maybe she was to fat but she had always thought herself fat she ate so much. But not so fat to where she couldn't get a boyfriend.

She ran back to her house and threw open the door her friends standing there with balloons and banners celebrating her knew love live. Kagome fell to the floor tears streaming down her face.

Sango ran to her and hugged her into a tight embrace. "Kagome its ok tell me what happened."

Kagome looked up into her friends chocolate eyes. "Sango she told me I was to fat and to get out." Kagome said as more tears fell down her face.

Soon kagome was asleep and with the help of miroku and their bestfriend inuyasha the got her upstairs and into her bed.

(Later that night)

* * *

A jolt threw kagome out of bed as the house gave another lurch. A bomb exploded outside as people flew around screaming. She stood up and looked out her window which faced the bay. People screamed out "pirates lock your doors and windows their coming."

Soon those who screamed where made silent with guns. Kagome flew down the stairs and into the kitchen searching for the gun she kept hidden in one of the drawers. Some grabbed her from behind and she tried to scream but fear swept away her voice.

He turned her around his silver hair sweeping against her face so softly. She felt every curve of his body since she was pressed flush up against him. "Sir, if you would kindly let me go I will a sure no harm would come to you." She said trying to talk her way out of this.

" I'm the captian, everyone follows my orders. You are to come with me and help my sister miko or it shall be the end of you." He said as he looped a rope around her hands. And then walked on with the rope in his hands. He stopped and looked back. "From now on you shall call me Captain Sesshomaru." With that he marched on towards the black ship in the bay.

* * *

AngelMaiden: Will kagome ever find true love, will Captain Sesshomaru be it tune in next time for another case of On Glassey Water.

Read

And

Review!


	2. A walk to remeber

Angel Maiden: Ok so I am back with yet another chapter of this wonderful fanfic! LOL

Sesshy: Yeah right, I think it sucks

Angel: You are just saying that because I do not play the role of kagome

Kagome: Hey, that is not nice.

Angel: Sorry kags, but is not it cute my love misses me!

Sesshy: get away crazy woman! (Runs from angel)

Angel: Please read and review (chases after shessys)

* * *

'Thought'

"Talking"

* * *

Kagome walked slowly behind him wondering if he would be kind or beat her as she had read in stories of girls kidnapped by pirates. Surely, she was acting foolish and he would let her go as soon as she did what he asked.

She gave a quick sigh, and stared at the back of his head; 'maybe' she thought 'He will fall madly in love with me and sweep me away to a far away island.' At that she gave her own chuckle she was being, as she thought childish.

Sesshomaru glance at her from the corner of his eye, she was very pretty; and he begin to wonder why she lived alone. "Girl, why is it that when I entered your home there where no males what so ever?" Kagome looked up at him surprised he would ask such a bold question. "You see, Captain Sesshomaru my parents died when I was younger from a horrible sickness that plagued our whole village. I was an only child, so I became an orphan, but Lady Kaede took me in. That is how I became a miko."

He gave a grunt signaling that he had heard and no more questions for her. She looked back down at the ground tears rolling down her face as the memories of her parents came back to her. 'Why did he have to ask that question' she thought as they walked on. Soon the bay came into view and with it a rather large black ship, which seemed to loom like an awesome shadow over them all.

"Is… that your ship…Captain Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked struck almost speechless by the size of it. "Yes, it is my home as well as my sister's, and it is now yours too.

Kagome gulped down a sound cry that had arisen in her voice. 'What if I never see my home again?' She thought desperate to get away from this ship and the man that stood so close.

She wiggled her hands around her bonds hoping by some chance they would fall to the ground and she could run for freedom. Sesshomaru looked back at her as he felt the rope move, but all he could see was a young women standing there looking as innocent as possible.

He stepped back closer to her, and in a harsh whisper spoke "Do not assume that just because I brought you her to help my sister means that I will not punish you." Kagome gave a gulp, and went back to her insane thoughts that continued to run around her head.

Soon enough they had reached the ship and stepped onto the massive deck. A crowd of men ran towards Sesshomaru as they saw the women step from behind him. Sesshomaru helped up his hand signaling them to stop. A couple grumbled here and there but went back to what they where doing before hand.

He walked through them and into what kagome presumed was the captain's cabin. "My sister is the next room over; you will heal her sickness, and then remain on this ship until married or until I say other wise." Kagome gave a nod showing she understood before he led her into a room lit by strangely scented candles. He walked past her and over to a bed that was laid out in a corner. "Rin," he spoke in a soft comforting voice. "I have brought a miko here to heal you."

The little girl gave a small moan but showed no other signs of noticing either one of them. He walked back over to kagome. "Get to work on her, and call me when you are done." With that, he was gone from the room.

Kagome walked over to the little girl's bed, and looked down at her sweet face that was red from the fever. "Poor dear, you must have been sick for a while now judging from the way the fever has taken over." Kagome begin to work pulling out fresh clothes, cool water, and the many herbs the men had no doubt looted from her village.

* * *

Sesshomaru passed outside the door what was taking so long it had been nearly and hour judging from the way the moon moved in the sky. He heard a creak as the door to his side opened, and rushed to ask how rin was.

"She'll be fine with a little rest, and with taking this medicine she should be back to her normal self." Kagome said as if expecting the question even before he could ask.

He walked into the room closing the door behind him wanting time alone with his sister. Kagome smiled, and sat down in a chair near by. With thoughts of her own family, she drifted of into a dreamless sleep, never seeing nor hearing Sesshomaru say thank you as he tucked her into his own bed and leave the room.

* * *

Review questions and answers.

* * *

From blah blah blah: thank you for your criticism much appreciated it is. In answer to your first, inquire no I am not a new author I have been writing on Fan Fiction for over a year now and was writing on single spark most of the time. My grammar has always been one of the subjects I need to improve along with my French. When I begin writing this story over it was a mere fluke, something I had no interest in really making prefect. I laugh at myself now for this because I am a perfectionist as my parents call me. The Time- period I am not sure of it was something I threw together in a hurry and took no time at all to research. I feel bad for that now. I hope this chapter is better than the last and I look forward to more reviews from you. Thanks Angel!

* * *

Shezel: thank you for your wonderful review. I am glad you liked it, and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

* * *

Emily: I'm sorry I left you hanging on that cliff lol I hope this chapter answers some questions you might have had from the last chapter it was a bit confusing.

* * *

Evil-Easter-Bunny-666: Here is the update you so wanted I hope it meets your satisfaction.

* * *

Aaliyah Starnight: Thank you that means a lot to me. I am glad you liked it so much!

* * *

Hiotome: I like those to, the give you a new way to look at the group.

* * *

Cherry Dragon: LOL well of course she will find love its one of my stories. Here is the update, and I hope you like it.

* * *

Voodoogirl92: Thanks and here are those chappies you order!

* * *

Obsessefanofsesskagfics: Thanks I would hope they are at a good start. Thanks for the compliment and hope you like this chapter just as much!

* * *

I am so glad I got so many reviews and I hope to get more please enjoy my stories and remember to have fun!

Thanks again,

Angel Maiden


	3. thrown over board?

Angel Maiden: Ok so I am back with another chapter o what fun!

Kagome: Maybe in this chapter I will actually kiss Sesshomaru

Angel: I highly doubt that (Glares evilly at kagome)

Kagome: (pouts)

Angel: Let us get on with the show.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Shippo's hair would be a different color each week; and sango would be so drunk at least on time she would sing, "Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care!"

Written by: Angel Maiden

* * *

Thin streams of light spread across kagome's face causing her to twitch. A little giggle spread through out the room, followed by a deeper, heartier chuckle. One of kagome's eyes opened at the sound of the man's laughter, she looked around the Captains room. In the corner stood a rather tall man, with deep raven black hair pulled up into a high ponytail; his blue eyes danced with merriment as he looked at down at kagome and the little girl that stood next to the bed.

Kagome let a scream rip through the room as the man came closer to her, and the girl she had come to know last night as rin. She pulled the child towards her and stuck out one of her hands, "Sir, come no closer or I shall be forced to harm you." She said in her strongest voice. He laughed then grabbed her hand shaking it up, and down. "How do you do lady kagome? My name is koga." He said as he watched her face change from terror to one of pure shock.

"You must forgive me, if I had known you were so kind …" she faded off not knowing what to say next. "Its ok, Captain Sesshomaru came, and told me to take care of you and rin." Kagome nodded and looked down at the little girl in her arms. "Are you feeling better rin?" she asked then smiled when the little girl joyfully nodded her head up and down. Screaming from out side interrupted the little group. 'That sounds like sango.' Kagome thought. She marched over to the door and threw it open in time to see inuyasha came barreling towards her.

Kagome closed her eyes expecting him to hit her, but instead felt someone pull her out of the way just in time. A loud thump made kagome open her eyes and sprawled before her was inuyasha in a tangled heap of his limbs. She turned around and looked at the grinning koga who still had his arm around. "Thanks koga but I can take care of my self." Inuyasha stood and glared at koga "let go of kagome you stinking wolf." Koga growled but slowly let go, he had no choose as inuyasha was the second in command.

Inuyasha picked kagome up into a tight hug. "Its ok kagome I have come to rescue you from my brother." "Hey, what about us?" sango and miroku shouted from the doorway. Kagome begin to laugh as he sat her down on the floor. "It is alright guys I have decided to stay and work for Captain Sesshomaru even if you do not."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but the ship gave a lurch throwing every one to the floor. A man ran by screaming they where under attack and needed to get inside. Kagome busted threw the group and out onto the deck. "Where's Sesshomaru?" she cried as the ship gave another toss. "He was over by the rail there a minute ago." An old man yelled back to her. Kagome quickly ran over to the side rail and looked down into the blue ocean.

Tears begin to stream down her face as she thought he been thrown over board and into the churning sea. A silky smooth voice behind her startled her. She turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there asking her why she was crying. The boat gave another lurch, which sent Sesshomaru to the ground and kagome tipping over the rail. All that they heard on board was an echo of her scream.

* * *

Ok so I know this chapter was short, blah, whatever. It is just a filler chapter something to rather explain how all the friends got their. Sorry its so sort I hope to write again Sunday but I have a job and schoolwork and I really need the money. So leave your reviews and I promise the next chapter will hold something juicy! Sorry if it sounds kind of rushed but I had a time crunch and need to get off the computer. Therefore, while I go get ready to counsel some kids why not review! And yes I am a counselor.

* * *

Review answers

* * *

Tensaiga: Thanks that means a lot coming from one of my favorite authors I am sorry this chapter is so short and it probably stinks but I was in such a rush and wanted to live you something before I went to my job. Which I will be gone for like two days because of it. Thanks again, and good luck with your own stories.

* * *

Emily: I am so glad that you liked that chapter it took me a while to write it, and I hope you like this one just as much!

* * *

Vi3tdream27: thanks hope you like it!

* * *

Voodoogirl92: LOL I am happy that you liked it please enjoy this chapter, and know that something juicy will happen in the next!

* * *

Kagome of the western lands: Here is the update hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cherry Dragon: LOL I think we all wish that at times. The big brother scene came from my own older brother when I went into the hospital once. I hope you like this and something big is getting ready to happen can you guess what?

* * *

Sesshomaru'smate001: thank you I am glad you liked it but she did not hear him say thank you so in a way it does not count. Thanks and hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

EvilEasterBunny666: O thank you so much for that review it made my day. Of course, they are in it all the way and yes how could miroku not be perverted! LOL so glad you like hope this chappie will tide you over until Sunday!

* * *

Well you know what to do read and review! 


	4. A sea monster, I hope not!

Angel Maiden: Oh my gosh, so many reviews I cannot believe how much ya'll like the story!

Kagome: Duh Of Course, they like it because I am in it!

Koga: (flips hair) sorry sweetie, they like it because I am in it.

Inuyasha: (runs from koga)

Sesshomaru: please start the story, the cast is beginning to freak me out.

Angel: fine, hold your darn doggies, ok here is the fourth chapter hope you like it!

* * *

Disclaimer: If owned inuyasha, Sesshomaru would be my slave ; ) and sango would be a pop singer/ karate teacher woman.

Written by: Angel maiden

* * *

Everyone rushed over to the rail of the rocking ship looking down hoping to see kagome. "Look!" Someone in the crowd shouted I see her over there. The ship came to stop as if the attacks seized. Kagome gasped for air as one of the waves rushed over her head.

"Kagome don't worry we are getting a rope, we'll pull you up." Sango yelled down to her. Inuyasha rushed to get the rope as the rest watched praying she could stay a float for a little longer.

Kagome screamed as something brushed past her leg. "Kagome, are you alright? Sesshomaru yelled. "Yes I am fine something…" before she could continue something pulled her by her leg under the water. She kicked at whatever the thing was and soon it let go. She swam back up to the surface gasping for the air her lungs so needed.

"Kagome what happened?" sango yelled. "I don't know something pulled me under!" kagome said back getting nervous at how cold the water had gotten. She felt the slimy thing slip around her ankle again and gave a scream as it pulled her back under.

Without for the rope Sesshomaru jumped in after her, the water hit his body at a hard speed knocking some of the breath out of him. He spluttered but regained control, and dove under the surprisingly cold water. He pulled the small knife from his belt and looked around looking for kagome. 'Come on where are ya.' He thought. 'There!' he spotted her drifting a couple of feet away in her white dress apparent that she had passed out.

He grabbed her and swam for all he was worth up towards the surface. A tentacle of some sort reached out, and grabbed him around the waist pulling him; and kagome back towards the monster that so plagued them.

* * *

Angel: Ok mighty cats and dogs I have to get some sleep because its 4:30 am and I have not gotten any sleep and feel as if I shall pass out soon. Hope you like this chapter and I will put answers to the reviews in the next one.

Have a nice day and please review! Thanks!

Angel maiden


	5. Escape and the rath of a kagome on inu!

Angel Maiden: Ok so it was, more than a couple of days….please do not kill me!

Sesshomaru: I say we hog-tie her as she did that poor pig!

Angel: Hey that was only sport!

Kagome: sport is basketball or football, not hog-tying

Angel: I bet you could not last one day on the trail with real cowgirls like me!

Kagome: Hello! I traveled through the feudal era with inuyasha!

Angel: Ok one point for you! On with the story now!

Angel: Oh yeah one more thing! The dictionary!

(Yokoshima na: Means sinful in Japanese and is the evil dude!)

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters in this story, I would let you know and then kill someone for stealing them! LOL ok so do not steal Yokoshima na!

By: Angel Maiden

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down into the monster red eyes; they glowed with an intense fire. He looked at kagome and noticed she had passed out from lack of oxygen. He swiped the tentacles with his claws and swam towards the surface his feet kicking as hard as they could.

He broke through pulling the now deathly ill girl with him. He swam towards a rope the crew had thrown over the side, and grabbed on giving them the single to pull him up as fast as he could. Kagome and he where dumped onto the deck in a messy heap.

Sesshomaru crawled over where to kagome lay on her stomach, and turned her over. (Do not know if they had CPR or even knew what it meant but you will get over it!) His mouth touching hers he quickly blew in before pushing on her chest to try, and start her breathing again. She began coughing up the murky seawater that had just a few moments ago occupied her lungs. "What…happened?" she asked as she coughed more water up.

The sea monster soon came back into her mind replaying the whole event before her. "Inuyasha, take kagome below, and don't let her out of your sight." Sesshomaru yelled over the crew that scurried around repairing damages. Inuyasha picked kagome up bridle style and carried her to the many bedrooms and sickbay below the deck.

Sesshomaru sighed knowing that the horrible nightmare was finally over or at least he thought. From the murky depth of the sea lurked the creature they had fought only moments before. "Soon my kagome you shall belong to this Yokoshima na!"

* * *

(Down in the sick bay)

* * *

Inuyasha stood outside of the door as sango changed kagome into some dry clothes. Sango opened the door after another minute giving him access inside. Kagome sat on the bed, rubbing her head trying to shake what she had seen from her thoughts. She had sworn when se first fell in the thing that grabbed her looked almost human. "Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked worry dripping from his every word. "Yeah just tired that's all." She said as she laid down on the cot they had supplied for her. Inuyasha nodded his head and walked out of the room shutting the door gently behind him, she needed to rest.

Kagome looked up at the ceiling thoughts running through her head. If she had cured rin and caused all this trouble would they not return her to her home! The thought of leaving sesshoumaru hurt her heart for some reason had she already gotten that close to him and such a short time? She closed hoping that so form of ret would come to her and trying to stop the words that floated through her head.

* * *

(With Sesshy-kin)

* * *

He watched his crew scurry around trying to fix what had been broken including people. He walked around checking here and there on how his crew was all the time wondering how kagome was doing. 'Maybe I should go check on her.' He thought. He walked towards the stairs that led to the room that she occupied. Inuyasha popped up from the stairs and walked towards him. "Kagome sleeping she seems tired, and I want to talk to you about this!" He stomped off towards the study. Once the where both inside the talk began.

"How could you kidnap kagome like that, what if she had been killed?" "She's in perfect health little brother, I saved her; and that's all that counts!" "She is not fine, she had the most worried look on her face when I left the room, and you've somehow screwed up her mind!" "I…we needed her to come to cure rin, I wrote you a letter a month ago asking you to send some doctor from your island to help your little sister and yet you refuse!" "A letter was never given to me from you, besides had you calmly asked me I would have sent her to help, but instead you troop in destroy have the village then expect me to be fine with it!" Their voices grew as the each argued their case to the other brother.

A sigh interrupted their banter as the two girls they had been talking about came in the room. "Big brothers must you fight! You have wakened kagome." Kagome nodded showing she agreed with the little one. "Gees we where fighting about you kagome!" inuyasha said. "At least you could be happy someone cares your so un cute now I know why the match maker said no to you." Kagome's eyed twitched as she picked up the rather large table to her right and slammed it down on his head. "And now I remember why all the girls in the village said no to you!" she screamed as she stalked out the door. Rin giggled, as she poked the no twitching inuyasha, "Come away from that rin you don't know where it's been." Rin laughed then followed a smirking Sesshomaru out the door.

* * *

Ok so anyways…..that is all for this time I deleted a dream of love because not to many reviews and I'm going to change gates of jade to Sesshy/kags so let me know what you think so r&r!

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers, I would put response but someone told me they were not allowed here so I will put them on a free webs thing and then put it up online! Therefore, it should be coming soon!

Good luck reviewing!

Angel maiden

\/ review


	6. A table danced and bed stories

Angel Maiden: Why did they not like it?

Sesshomaru: The story stinks!

Kagome: (sniff sniff) I cannot smell anything!

Angel Maiden: (shakes head) well on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from inuyasha. I only own mine, and you cannot have them!

* * *

(Last Time)

A sigh interrupted their banter as the two girls they had been talking about came in the room. "Big brothers must you fight! You have wakened kagome." Kagome nodded showing she agreed with the little one. "Gees we where fighting about you kagome!" inuyasha said. "At least you could be happy someone cares your so not cute now I know why the match maker said no to you." Kagome's eyed twitched as she picked up the rather large table to her right and slammed it down on his head. "And now I remember why all the girls in the village said no to you!" she screamed as she stalked out the door. Rin giggled, as she poked the no twitching inuyasha, "Come away from that rin you don't know where it's been." Rin laughed then followed a smirking Sesshomaru out the door.

* * *

(Later That Night)

* * *

Kagome stood at the bow of the ship gazing out over the glassy looking sea top. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of what had happened earlier. She could not help but feel bad; Inuyasha still had not awakened. A cheer wafted up through the boards to reach her over sensitive ears. 'I guess I should go down and at least try to eat dinner.' She thought, but the thought of food made her feel sick. A hand landed beside hers, she looked down to see rin staring up at her. "What is wrong with lady kagome, she seems unhappy." Kagome smiled down at her and with a small pause answered what at one time she would have thought a simple question.

"I have just had a lot on my mind rin, that's all." She said as she patted the little girl on the head. Rin nodded as if she understood, even the stuff kagome did not say. "Come eat dinner kagome, cook made a special soup just for us!" she said as she tugged excitedly at kagome's hand. Kagome followed as if rin had super human strength and could pull her along. As they neared the door to the mess hall a loud, cheer erupted, as a bang sounded from the room. Sango appeared at the door with a blush spread across her face. A giggle escaped from kagome's mouth, from the way sango was acting miroku had found her bottom interesting again. "Oh, Kagome I was coming to look for you, let's get some dinner."

The three girls walked into the overly crowded room in time to see one of the sailors swig down a whole pint of beer in one sitting then belch it all. Kagome's face wrinkled into a look of disgust, "really, is this how Sesshomaru wants rin to grow up?" Kagome asked sango. "Just ask him yourself his standing over there watching you." Sango said as she took the plate of food offered her. Sure enough as kagome turned, her sea blue eyes locked onto those gold ones of Sesshomaru's. He seemed to be in somewhat of a deep thought for he made no movement as she walked closer to him. "Sesshomaru, would you like to eat dinner?" She asked hoping he would wake up from his trance like state. His eyes snapped towards hers as he spoke in a harsh whisper. "I have already eaten."

What he meant to be in a softer tone had somehow come out sharper then he meant. Kagome taken this to be anger at her for some sort of reason blew up. "Sorry I even asked!" she yelled as she stalked away muttering about stupid men and stupid brothers with silver hair. He shook his head knowing this was not the first time her temper had shown and would probably not be the last. She walked over to the only sit left open threw her plate down and begin to eat what had not sloshed onto the table. Her blood and temper still boiling she watched as some of the sailors cringed and moved away from her. 'Do I look that scary' she wondered. She tried to smile at the men but some took it as some sort of snarl and quickly walked away.

Koga laughed and sat next to her. "Come on men she won't bite!" he said as he patted kagome on the back. She rolled her eyes but ignored the looks coming from some of them. "How is inuyasha doing?" She asked koga as he begins to eat the vegetable soup. "Oh, his fine nothing more than bump, of course there was some snarls and curses thrown towards you but I quickly shut him up." He said as he gave her a wolfish grin. Kagome laughed at him for his boyish charm made her feel better. "Thanks koga." She said as giggled at the way the spoon stuck from his mouth as he grinned.

Soon afterwards, the men came back to the table; and begin to laugh and cheer again. Sesshomaru sat in the corner where still he pouted from his little spat with her earlier, but even he could not help but smirk when the three girls got up on the table and begin to dance and laugh together. Sometime later kagome found her self in Rin's room tucking the tired little angel into her soft plushy bed. "Good night rin." She said as she patted her on the head. "Kagome are you going to stay with me forever?" she asked her innocent question making kagome's heart jump. "I don't know rin it depends." She said as she sat back down on the bed. "Will, you tell me a story then?" rin asked her little eyes pleading with kagome. "Okay, but after the story you have to go to sleep." Rin nodded as kagome made her self more comfortable.

"Long ago there lived a girl not much older than Seventeen I would guess." "She loved to play and would spend as much time as she could outside even if it was cold." "Her name was Kata." "One day this girl got very sick and her parents were afraid if she went outside her sickness would only get worse." "Soon the girl found a time when her parents would be gone and snuck outside if only to play for a few minutes." "Even though she knew her way around she found herself walking through part of a forest she had never been into before." "Soon she came across a dog with the whitest of fur." "He seemed badly injured but still he growled showing he was not one to mess with." "Being the sweet girl Kata was and forgetting about her own sickness she took off her coat and begins to rip it apart to bandage the poor thing." "The dog sensing no danger and only kindness from the girl let her." "When she was finished she turned to leave but felt the cold nose nudge her hand." "When she turned around there stood in place of the dog a beautiful man." "He thanked her for her kindness and bowed low showing he meant no harm." "She smiled but soon her smile faded as the sickness she had forgotten about only minutes ago came back." "The man picked her up and carried her to his home where he cared for her, and soon Kata was as strong as she uses to be." "The man and Kata had fallen in love and where married soon after and the whole kingdom came to know her as the kindest queen."

As kagome finished her story, she noticed rin had already fallen asleep. Shaking her head and making sure the little girl was tucked in she quietly walked from the room. Sesshomaru stood outside the door his eyes closed as if he had fallen asleep listening to the story too. Kagome giggled and poked him in the side as one of eyes opened and he stared down at her. "That was nice of you." He said referring to the little story, she had told rin. "It was a story my mother use to tell me when I wouldn't go to sleep." She said as she walked towards the door. He watched her hand reach for the door handle but it stopped and her voice broke through the air. "Do you believe in fairy tales, Sesshomaru?" she asked her face hidden to him. "I believe in fate, we have a paths and it's up to us which one we take." Kagome smiled but said nothing more as she opened the door and walked away to her own room.

* * *

Ok kiddies you know what time it is! Its time to review! Sorry the chapter isn't longer but I have the flu and I'm running a fever and sneezing my blooming head of so when I can I'll write more until then good night!

* * *

To all my reviewers thanks without I do not think I would have written anymore! Thanks for making this all worth the time effort!

* * *


	7. Dinner for three

Angel: Hey people, so what is new?

Shippo: I got a whole bunch of toys for Christmas!

Kagome: (giggles) who gave them to you shippo?

Shippo: Santa!

Inuyasha: There is no such thing as a fat man in read clothing that brings toys to kids like you!

Shippo: Well you wear red clothing!

Inuyasha: Feh but I do not bring toys to brats!

(Shippo and inuyasha fighting in background as kagome sighs)

Angel: Come on people its Christmas! (Toy thrown at head)

(Angel chases inuyasha while throwing chair at him)

Kagome: Please read and review!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned the Inuyasha gang, kagome would fall madly in love with Sesshomaru, and inuyasha would bring me pocky everyday!

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the bow of the ship. It was bad enough that a woman was still sailing with them, but when she begins to make him question everything, he knew it made him angry for some unknown reason. He paced wondering if it were to be cruel to dump her, and her annoying friends off at the next town they happened upon. Somewhere in his deep thoughts, he missed the sounds of boots echoing as they came up from behind him a hand slapping down on his shoulder, making him reach for his already loaded gun.

Kagome gave a squeal as the loaded pistol took aim at her forehead.

"Gees, I was just coming to tell you that the little boy up in the crows nest said he saw land."

She gently pushed the gun away from her face before relaxing somewhat. He put the gun back in the holster before nodding his head.

"So, what were you thinking about over here?"

She asked, gaining only a silent stare that quickly turned back to the calm ocean. Kagome shook her head before looking out across the blue plane of water.

"Its beautiful, my father use to bring me fishing every day, then one day a storm came upon us quickly and we had no time to make it back. He tied me to a board before telling me one last thing."

She sighed remember the sad day that stilled plagued her.

A voice sprang up beside her.

"What did he say?"

Sesshomaru asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"He told me not to fear the sea for she did not have emotions to fear like humans she was just being her self, and if you die at sea you never truly die you live among the sunken kingdoms, mermaids, and pearls, which lie at the bottom."

"Then before my eyes he was swept over board and I never saw him again."

"Inuyasha came upon me the next day lying on the beach passed out, his step-grandmother took me in and raised me as if I was her on daughter she taught me all the healing powers along with the miko powers I now have."

He watched as the land she had mentioned finally came into few her story still running through his head.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, the way her hair blew in the gentle breeze and her face glistened from the spray of the ocean. He mentally shook his head; he would not fall for some village priestess.

Inuyasha loudly stomped up to the two his eyes falling on the small space that was between them. Growling low in the back of his throat, he gently nudged kagome out of the way taking up the little space between the two.

Sesshomaru smirked realizing how jealous his brother was. He decides to play on it and just see how angry he could make inuyasha. "Kagome, would have dinner with just me and rin tonight, she would be delighted to see her nurse."

"Of course I'll do anything for rin." Kagome said her eyes never leaving the ocean.

Inuyasha looked over at sesshomaru and glared, slowly he mouthed he wanted to talk to him alone.

The two walked off leaving kagome to her deep thoughts.

"What's the big idea sesshomaru? Kagome is my woman!" he spit out at his older brother.

"If I remember correctly koga already put that claim on her, but since I'm the captain and the oldest I will decide who gets whom."

His argent smirk never leaving his perfect face.

"Kagome is her on person, besides she would never go for someone like you!" his hand beginning to ball into a fist.

"We shall see little brother, we shall see."

Sesshomaru did not wait for a response but walked away leaving a pissed of inuyasha behind him.

Supper came sooner than expected, and as sesshomaru and rin waited the little girl came up with something new to torment sesshomaru with.

Then the twenty questions begun.

"Sesshomaru are you in love with kagome?"

"Miroku said you and kagome were going to roll in the hay."

"What did he mean?"

The more questions that came, the more sesshomaru felt like sinking into his velvet-lined chair.

"Are you going to marry kagome?"

"Can I baby-sit?"

"Were is kagome, is she late?"

The door opened at that moment saving sesshomaru from answering any of the questions that had poured from the little girl's mouth.

"I'm here rin, and I'm what you could call fashionably late."

Rin jumped from her chair and ran to cling to the now well-dressed woman.

Sesshomaru stared at kagome as if he had never seen something so beautiful but quickly changed his face back to the stoic sesshomaru.

She was dressed in a simple baby blue kimono that clung to her curves nicely but did not reveal too much probably so that rin would not get a bad impression.

Walking to the right of sesshomaru she sat her self down, and waited to be served not mentioning inuyasha had come to her earlier begging her not to go eat dinner with them.

Some of the cooking crew came in setting before them roasted fish with lemon sauce, with a side of mash potatoes, and peas.

She watched as the crew slowly walked back out before sesshomaru begin to cut into the still steaming fish.

In awkward silence and with only the clink of tableware the meal was consumed. When she could take it no longer, she started talking to rin.

"Rin do you feel better?"

Rin dropped her fork in surprise of the noise and stared blankly at kagome.

"Sesshomaru does not allow talking during dinner."

When she realized she had spoken she clamped her hands over her mouth and looked up at her big brother to see what he would do.

Sesshomaru just nodded signaling that rin could talk, and with a big grin she begin to chatter on an on about how much better kagome had made her.

By the end of dinner, kagome was some what wishing she had just stayed quit stared at the little girl as more questions ran forth from her.

"Where did you live before kagome?"

"Do you have any brothers?"

"Are you going to roll in the hay with sesshomaru?"

With that last question out of her mouth, sesshomaru told her to go and get ready for bed.

Kagome begin to blush the color of a tomato as she thought of the last question.

"Who… told her… we would every do such a thing?"

"I believe if she told me correctly it would be that monk friend of yours, miroku."

Anger came quick to kagome's eyes as she begins to think of ways to deal with the perverted monk.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon Captain Sesshomaru but I have a problem that needs to be dealt with."

"As you please kagome, but from now on I would like you to dine with us at dinner time."

Quickly adding in that it made rin happy.

"If it makes rin happy, Good night Captain."

With that, she was gone only the echoes of her boots quickly walking down the hallway reminded him she had just been there.

A few minutes later, a ghastly scream was heard all over the boat and sesshomaru only chuckled as he realized she had rushed off to punish the perverted monk.

The scream slowly died from the ringing ears of the crew in the mess hall as the watched the girl angrily kick the monk one last time, as her friend sango cheered her on and inuyasha fehed in the background.

"Next time miroku think before you speak to rin in such a way!" kagome spat before quickly walking over to the sappy smiling sango.

"Great job Kagome, I think you even scared some of the crew!"

Kagome only smiled as she brushed the fallen bangs back with her hand.

"A girl's work is never done, you know that sango."

Inuyasha slowly made his way over to them, but not before one of the men grabbed him and screamed.

"Don't go near her sir, she's from the deepest pits of hell. Look at what she did to yer poor monk friend over ere'." Inuyasha pulled his arm away and walked to where the two girls stood chatting.

"Hello inuyasha." Kagome said her voice back to the sweetness it usually held.

"Kagome, what did you and Sesshomaru talk about at dinner?"

"Why inuyasha I did not know you could be such…a nosy busy body!" With that, she smacked him over the head with a bowl and walked off to her cabin to catch up on so much needed rest.

For tomorrow they where finally stopping at a town.

* * *

Ok I know the start of this is for Christmas but I was so busy I did not have time. So here, it is a late Christmas gift to all my loyal reviewers. Please read and review!

* * *

Angel Maiden

* * *


	8. A pirate town and a rumble at the bar

Written By: Angel Maiden

* * *

If I do not get more reviews on the story, I fear I shall have to cut it. You see, I base my whole story on the stats. If many people like it, I update but when the do not I delete it and it does not show up again. If you like, the stories please review. I accept flames too it helps me to know what I am doing wrong. Now on with story, please enjoy, and for any drama that may come up, I was listening to classical music when I wrote this with a lot of rise and fall to it.

* * *

Chapter 8: A pirate town and a rumble at the bar.

* * *

P.S. To my dear friend you are in here with your favorite character Edward! I hope I made your day!

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of boots running overhead. The Whole ship felt as if it was going at a snails pace to what it usually did. She jumped from bed throwing on a pair of men's trouser she had stolen from some of the crew and a loose fitting shirt. She let her raven hair tumble down in soft curls.

The door to her cabin flung open as sango walked in dressed in a black dress. Their mouths hung open as they looked at each other.

"Sango you're wearing a dress!" kagome sputtered

"I am the one who should be surprised, you're wearing pants!"

The shock wore off and they walked arm in arm up to the deck where the crew scurried about dropping anchor, and other things to get ready to go to shore.

Rin ran up in a light pink dress her hair neatly pinned up in a small bun with pieces hanging down most likely from running around.

"Kagome can I wear pants like you?"

"Miroku has a black eye do you know why?"

Sango let out a very un-lady like snort as she looked at the little girl.

"I have no idea." Kagome said in an innocent voice. She nudged sango in the ribs shutting her up.

Grabbing her hand, the three girls walked around the deck watching the crew hurry back and forth all the while yelling commands. Not a one of them dared yell a curse while kagome and sango where around, at least not after last night and the beating miroku got.

"Good Morning Captain Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled up to the man who stood watching the crew.

He only eyed her before going back to watching the men.

"I said Good Morning captain!" kagome screamed her voice laced with anger

"If I say good morning back will you stop screaming?" his voice never rising from the usual.

"Maybe." She said watching him.

"Then good morning." he watched as she walked on with the others muttering about annoying men.

The island loomed closer looking some what frighten to rin. She leaned over her arms gripping the railing as she watched it.

"Kagome something is not right about the island." She said her little voice shaking with fear.

"Aw come on rin its not that scary it's just the way the light is hitting it." Kagome said watching the little girls face contour with worry.

"Kagome, I have a bad feeling we can't go onto that island there is something bad there!" she said.

"It'll be alright rin I promise." Kagome said looking down at her.

Rin looked up her face only showing trust making kagome's insides twist with worry herself. What will happen if something bad did accrue, could she only blame herself?

The ship slowly pulled into the dock as sesshomaru spoke orders to everyone.

"Half of us will go ashore first, then the second half. If the first party is not back with in to hours send a small search party for us." His words came out seriously with no room for argument.

Slowly the group walked onto the pirate island in search of supplies, trade, and maybe some spirits. (Spirits are alcohol)

Kagome watched as most of the crew went into some kind of run down bar, as the others went off with piles of things to trade in their arms. She jogged up beside sesshomaru Rin's hand still in hers.

"Sesshomaru, where did all those things come from?" she asked watching the men enter a merchants shop.

"A month before we picked you up we robbed a Spain merchant ship." He said his eyes never moving from in front of himself.

"I think I would have rather not known." She said taking huge strides to keep up with him, while rin ran beside her.

"Then you should have not asked." He said watching a group of poorly dressed men that stared to long at kagome and rin.

He walked into a tavern with what was left of the group trailing behind him. "This where we shall eat dinner, every one sit and eat I do not know how long we have before we must leave."

"Sesshomaru we only just got to this island!" kagome said surprise in her voice an eyes.

"It is never too good to stay in one place to long, even more so with this being a pirate's island. The royal navy could find it any day."

They all sat down at a table as a server came over to take their order.

"Good day all, my name is winry and I'll be your server." "Now what would like to eat?"

Winry went down the line getting the orders of everyone; problems arose when she got to miroku though.

"Oh fair lady, bear my children for me!" winry froze looking down at miroku.

She slammed the menus she had collected down on his head. "You lecher! I have a boyfriend, and if Ed heard you talking like that he would kick your butt!"

A teenager with blond hair poked his head around the corner of the kitchen door. What looked like a man in armor following him?

"Is something wrong winry?" A teenage boy's voice cam from the armor. "This man just asked me to bear his children I can't believe the nerve of him."

Miroku's face dropped as he watched the two come closer. "Is it true that you asked my girlfriend that?" asked the boy with blonde hair.

Miroku begin to laugh. "You mean this boy is your boyfriend?" he asked in between shaking laughter.

Ed blew up his hair almost standing on end. "Who you calling short little flea you old gramps!" he shouted at miroku.

Al held him back as he tried to reason with ed. "Brother, he never said that!" Ed calmed down enough before he pulled winry closer to him. "Leave my girlfriend alone!"

Miroku just nodded before quickly giving them his order and turning to pissed off sango was promptly knocked out.

Kagome sat down at the end giggling at the whole scene that took place.

"You do know it is rude to stare or for that matter giggle at other peoples problems." A cold voice said from behind her.

Kagome turned around glaring at sesshomaru. "His, my friend I can stare at his problems if I want to!" she shouted causing the whole table to glance up at her before all together ignoring her again.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow as a smirk spread across his face. "I mean I can stare at what his doing."

"And just what is he doing when you stare at him?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it sesshomaru!" she said her voice rising.

"I know not of what you speak kagome." His voice never rising.

"Oh, just forget about it." She sat back down slowly ignoring the looks she was getting from strangers.

Dinner was eaten and the group made their way back to pick up the rest of the people that had broken off from them earlier.

The arrived at the bar in time to see a man probably one of theirs crash through a window onto the ground at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Get up and tell me what has happened!" he said nudge the man to his feet.

"A huge man with glowing red eyes cam in and wanted to know where she was!" he said pointing to kagome. Everyone turned to look at her as sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Who is this man?" he asked searching her eyes.

"I do not know the only people I know are the ones I have met on your ship or in my town and none of them have red eyes!"

The man they had spoken ran through the door and skidded to a stop in front of them. "Give her to me, she is mine!"

Kagome looked at him in fear as sesshomaru shielded her with his body. "How do you know kagome?"

"I met her once, under the sea you might say!" his voice raspy as if it had not been used in a while.

Kagome stepped closer to sesshomaru. "That's the thing that pulled us under when we fell off the ships it's got to be."

Sesshomaru looked closer the glowing red eyes coming back to him. "What do you want with kagome?"

"She has the power of the shikon jewel I must posses it!" he shouted diving towards them.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and slashed at the man keeping him a few feet away. "Inuyasha, take kagome, and the others back tell the crew what is happening and send more!"

Inuyasha tried dragging kagome off; she stubbornly dug her heels down into the dirt. "I will not go I can fight just as well as any body!" her voice showing she was trying to break free of inuyasha.

"Come on kagome, he said too, not me!" he said as he tugged at her waist.

Kagome looked back at inuyasha. "I am sorry this might hurt you." She let her miko powers out some forcing inuyasha to let go as he hand sizzled from a minor burn.

She ran back to sesshomaru her powers now ready to fight as she had been trained.

The two had already begun the ancient dance of fighting. Both circling then lunging swords clashing against each other as sparks flew from the metal.

Kagome drew in on her powers letting them form into her hands. Slowly walking up behind the strange man, she stuck her hands on him letting her miko begin to purify the thing within.

Sesshomaru stepped back as he watched her. Her hair flying in some kind of magical wind, as a pink light engulfed around her body.

"Kagome I told you to go back to the ship." He yelled as he watched the thing writhe in pain.

"I couldn't leave you here sesshomaru, I'll never leave you."

With her concentration else were her powers went down some allowing the man time to release a cloud of black ink before disappearing.

A voice rang through their group proclaiming it would be back for her and the shikon jewel.

Kagome sat down trying to regain her strength, sesshomaru bent down in front of her. "Climb on we have to get back to the ship."

Slowly she hauled herself up and let him carry her. "You know I am not sorry I did not listen to you."

I dry laugh was caught by her ear. "Ah so the great sesshomaru does laugh."

"Not often, now sleep."

Kagome only nodded as her eyes closed letting her drift off to a more peaceful place.

Night Blue eyes opened as moonbeams feel across her face. Kagome looked around the dark room only to see one person sitting in the corner. Standing up she padded across to the person only to pull back in surprise.

For there in the chair, set sesshomaru his head over to one side as he silently slept. Had he stayed there the whole time?

"Back to bed kagome." Kagome yelped in surprised as he glanced at her.

Quickly she raced back to the bed feeling somewhat safer with him sitting there.

"Good night Sesshomaru." She drifted back into her world of dreams as sesshomaru looked over at her.

'Maybe' he thought 'Falling in love with a village priestess wasn't the worst thing that could happen'

* * *

Ok its finally done chapter 8! Wow I cannot believe I have made it this far! Well enjoy and remember to read the memo at the top it is very important. Now review for the stories sake!

Angel Maiden

* * *


End file.
